Power consumption is quickly becoming a major issue for computing device manufacturers. For example, high energy costs and/or environmental concerns require lower power consumption. Also, from a practical perspective, reduction of power consumption may allow for use of a computing device in more settings, e.g., due to lighter power source components (e.g., batteries or power supplies) and/or reduction in heat generation.